That DCMarvel Crossover No One Asked For
by MortalKombatFanGirl
Summary: When Harley Quinn lost Joker, she thought her life was over but HYDRA are a**-holes and they ask her to help them destroy the Avengers and X-Men as well as their allies. ScarletHawk, Romanogers.Bucky/Psylocke pairing. Title sucks but meh.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, as a Marvel fangirl, I really don't like D.C but I got Batman Arkham City for Chrismas and I beat the game a few days ago. AND HOLY SH*T WAS IT AWESOME! XD! So I decided to write a D.C/Marvel fanfic. Pardon me if I get characters wrong, I'm not familiar with D.C that much. Just Harley. BTW Joker's dead. Bring on the spamming! I did not download Harley Quinn's Revenge yet so consider this my version of that. Thanks to Dragonis Prime for helping me with this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D.C or Marvel.**

"Wake up, Speedy." A HYDRA goon said

"Yes, sir." Pietro said in a trance

"Good, the process worked." The goon whispered to his partner

"Indeed. The Baron has an assignment for him." His partner replied

"Quicksilver meet Harley Quinn"

"She's pretty." Pietro said

"You're not too bad youself" Harley replied.

"Enough with the fluff. We got an assignment for you two"

* * *

The X-Men and Avengers were partying at Stark Tower. Psylocke and Bucky were spinning each other around and around, and laughing. Deadpool kept chasing girls around with his katanas, begging them to let him cut their hair. Wanda was his next potential client.

"Wanda, can I cut your hair with my katanas?" The psychopathic mutant asked

"Wade, the day a psycho cuts my hair is the day I get captured by HYDRA." Wanda dead panned. Wade then ran to ask Natasha. Natasha had Steve throw Wade out of the Tower.

"Hey, Wanda." Clint said as he greeted his girlfriend with a kiss, before handing her a glass of wine.

"Wade wanted to cut my and Natasha's hair. I think he got some of Psylocke's, but's she drunk, so he may not die till tomorrow." Wanda laughed

"Bucky let him?" Clint inquired

"He was getting a drink, so he doesn't know yet." Wanda snickered

"I'll tell him later." Clint replied

"WHAT THE F*** HAPPEN TO PSYLOCKE'S BEAUTIFUL PURPLE HAIR?" Bucky screamed

"Looks like he found out on his own." Wanda said

"THERE IS A HUGE F*** HUNK OF IT THAT IS BASICALLY BALD! TO FIX THIS, SHE MIGHT HAVE SHAVE HER HEAD, BUT WHOEVER THE F*** DID IT WILL BE LUCKY TO HAVE THEIR F*** HEAD WHEN I'M DONE WITH THEM!" Bucky swore

"It was Wade." The entire group said

"Sounds like him. Excuse me while I go kill him about 78 times." Bucky calmed down

"Ok, people. While Bucky goes to murder Wade, Steve and I have an announcement to make." Natasha said.

"Natasha and I are having a baby!" Steve said, causing the room to erupt into cheers.

The lights then went off dramatically.

"Stark, did you forget to pay the electric bill again?" Bruce asked

"Ok, that was one time!" Stark said

"IT WAS ME!" A crazy sounding woman cried out before jumping into the room and falling.

"You okay?" Vision asked

"It's alright! I just landed on my head." The woman said as she turned the lights back on.

"And I regret asking." Vision said

"I thought I had anger issues." Banner said while rubbing his temple

"I'm a widow in mourning and you're all to blame for it!" The woman yelled as she started shooting at the heroes. Psylocke set up a shield that deflected the bullets. The woman threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared.

Soon later, Bucky came back into the room.

"I left for 10 minutes." Bucky deadpanned

* * *

Later the heroes were going through files from S.H.I.E.L.D looking for the woman who attacked them.

"Who the hell was that?"

"Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel, M.D." Psylocke said. "Calls herself Harley Quinn and has affiliations to the Secret Society of Super Villains, Secret Six, Suicide Squad, and Gotham City Sirens. Has immunity to most poisons and toxins, is a trained psychiatrist, skilled gymnast, utilizes weaponized props and toxin"

Tony stared at her with a shocked expression while Bucky raised an eyebrow in question.

"I met her once okay? I went to Gotham and visited her. She's fragile and kinda lethal"

"She tried to kill us"

"She's not exactly sane"

"Betsy, try to keep your psychotic friends away from my girlfriend"

* * *

Bucky and Psylocke were at Avengers Tower going through more files for Harley Quinn when a massive explosion came from the living room. Standing there was Pietro Maximoff and Harley Quinn.

"Pietro its possible to escape HYDRA's control" Bucky said

"You abandoned HYDRA, allowed emotion to corrupt you." Pietro countered

"EMOTION FREED ME!" The assassin yelled as he punch the speedster in the face with his metal arm. Pietro spit blood out of his mouth and clenched his broken nose

"You metal armed, old relic of an a***!" Pietro growled and punched Bucky in the mouth. And they just go back and forth punching each other in the face.

Harley pinned Bucky down and held a knife to his throat. A physic knife struck her hand and Harley pulled away. Bucky drew two Gatling guns from somewhere and began to shoot wild. When this ran out ammo, he pulled two bazookas out of thin air and blew Pietro and Harley across the room. He then pulled dual grenade launchers from his back and shot all over the place. He then dropped them and drew sub-machine guns and shot at the two opponents. He then drew two Uzis and emptied them. The Uzis were followed by shotguns, which were followed by pistols. He then drew knives and threw them at Pietro and Harley.

"Bucky, what's with the weapons?" Psylocke asked with a raised eyebrow

"My fighting style, to quote Tumblr, is a never-ending weapons hoard + scowly duck-face." Bucky laughed. When the smoke cleared, Pietro and Harley were on the ground, groaning.

Harley got up and threw a knife which put itself in Psylocke's neck. Bucky then produced a tank out of no where and blasted Harley out of the building.

"TANK you for your time." Bucky deadpanned before running back to Psylocke. Bucky placed his hand on her throat trying to stop the bleeding. "Betsy, stay with me!" Bucky said as he heated up his metal arm to cauterize the wound. Psylocke put her hand on his cheek

"You know, for you being the Winter Soldier, your hand is damn hot." She said. "Shut up"

 **And that's chapter one. Hope you guys are having an awesome new year!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! I'm really happy people are reading it but I really want reviews. Not being needy! Oh and listen to my favorite song Castle by Halsey. It's kinda the theme song for this. I'm offically gonna call Dragonis Prime my co-author because he's helped me a lot with this and I've helped him with a couple of his stories. Expect a lot of stories together in the future!**

 **Disclaimer: :/ we all know I don't own either comic book proprieties.**

Harley and Pietro were healing from the injuries Bucky and Psylocke had caused them. The two of them had to pull bullets and shrapnel out of their wounds so they could have their wounds closed.

"They tore us apart." Pietro said

"But I did get her with a knife in the neck. She's as good as dead." Harley laughed.

Little did Harley know, Psylocke barely survived the attack from Pietro and Harley, but Bucky was able to save her life. Steve pretty much freaked out and it took Sam, Bucky, Natasha, _and_ Logan to calm him down. Simmons and Fitz were pretty much working overtime to figure out how Pietro was alive, why he was with HYDRA and working with Harley Quinn, and where he was.

* * *

Where was he? Well turns out HYDRA's brainwashing isn't permanent on Pietro. The mutant had to be hypnotized fifty times a day. And that was what HYDRA was currently doing.

The HYDRA agent smirked as he turned on the TV to the dizzying pattern as he turned around to smirk at Pietro. Pietro was hanging in a metal contraption holding his eyes open, forcing him to stare at the screen. List then reached over and started the metronome, the quiet and consistent ticking filling the room. "Take a deep breath." List commanded quietly, "You know what's best. What's best is that you comply. Comply, and you will be rewarded."

"Are you ready to help me?" List asked. "I'll never help you." Pietro spat. "Well...I knew this would be a long night." List said, "So we'll start again at the beginning, a brilliant place to start.

So he just continued his mantra as Pietro was forced to stare into the screen and listen to the constant ticking of the metronome. Pietro began to slowly free his hand, about to get free when the agent struck out and grabbed his hand, putting it back into its cuff.

Soon, the ticking fell to the background as Pietro's mind was filled with his words, all he really had to do was comply.

Harley watched the proceedings closely.

"Don't damage him too much, Doc. I'm in need of a partner in the field." Harley laughed

"Don't worry. When we're done with him, he will be completely loyal to you." List chuckled. Pietro weakly struggled against the cuffs. "He is giving in. Good." Dr. List chuckled

"That was rather quick, just like him. Not as handsome, though"." Harley laughed before leaning forward and whispering into the trapped speedster's ear "Just give up." "No. I have to fi-fight." Pietro insisted right before his will broke.

Pietro was released from the machine and fell on his knees, Harley kneeled down and helped him up.

"Will you help me?" Harley asked Pietro in her sweetest voice

"Of course, beautiful. I can't leave a pretty girl like you without good help." Pietro laughed.

 **Let's be honest, Pietro would never go to HYDRA willy nilly.**

 **Psylocke: Did you just say "Willy nilly"**

 **Yes**

 **Psylocke: That's super lame!**

 **SHUT UP!**


End file.
